


Something Special

by WritingSiren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Art, Crushes, Cute, Digital Art, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Playing Guitar, Rule 63, Short & Sweet, maycury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: Brianna is up one morning conjuring up a new song. Freddie comes to join her and see if they can create something together.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!! 
> 
> This is just a quick little fic that I wanted to write to go with a recent drawing I did, which will be at the end~
> 
> Note: Freddie is actually a gender-neutral nickname, even though this is a genderbent universe, so that's why Freddie is still Freddie :D
> 
> Hope you like it!!

The farmhouse was quiet this early in the morning, except for the occasional chirping of birds outside. Brianna had barely gotten any sleep last night. There was a melody that had been stuck in her head that just wouldn't go away, and she'd even gotten up to write it down in a pocket-sized notebook she kept by her bed. But even then, the melody still danced around in her mind. It seemed to be happening a lot to her lately; she was sure she had enough melodies by now to make an entire song out of them. Brianna figured that since she couldn't sleep, and none of the others were up yet, she'd use this time to try and see if it was possible.

Brianna sat on the living room couch next to the window, and she strummed a few of the melodies on her acoustic guitar, an instrument she didn't really use that often anymore. Sometimes she found it easier to write songs on acoustic rather than electric, however. Perhaps one day she'd actually acoustic on a record, just for a change of pace.

Something was finally starting to come together in this last half hour, and Brianna kept going back and forth between writing in her notebook and playing more chords. It sounded nice so far, but she knew she could improve it.

"I thought you might be up."

Brianna looked up from her guitar and saw Freddie leaning against the entryway, her arms crossed and a gentle smile across her face. The morning light gave her bronze skin a beautiful glow, and Brianna's heart skipped a beat at the sight. She'd found many other women attractive (even their band mates, Johanna and Regina), but something about Freddie made her especially stand out.

"Did I wake you?" Brianna asked as she settled her guitar in her lap.

"No no," Freddie shook her head and made her way to the couch, "I've been up for a bit. I actually couldn't sleep."

Brianna scooted over a little and Freddie sat next to her. "Me neither. I figured I'd just get up and at least do something productive."

Freddie grinned at her, "Are you working on a new song? I heard some of it..."

Brianna shrugged. "I guess? It's actually a few different melodies put together. Just trying to see where it goes..." she shook her head and nervously ran her fingers along the neck of her guitar, "It's nothing special, really..."

Freddie put her feet up on the couch and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, don't be so modest, darling," she then gently pushed a strand of Brianna's hair out of her face, "May I hear just a _little_ more of it?"

Brianna simply couldn't resist when it came to Freddie. She nodded and was about to play another chord, until she remembered her notebook. "Oh! Actually..." She picked it up from the side table and handed it to Freddie, "They're all written in here, if you want to take a look."

Freddie took the small red notebook from her and carefully flipped through each page as Brianna began to play again. She watched as Brianna's long, thin fingers danced across the strings. Even though she claimed it was 'nothing special', she certainly seemed to play each note with such precision and care, just as if they were on stage right now. It was mesmerizing 

"I think it sounds wonderful," Freddie said while she continued looking through Brianna's notes.

"You think so?" Brianna asked with a hopeful smile.

"I know so," Freddie confirmed with a giggle, "I'm already hearing the lyrics in my head."

"Feel free to write them down," Brianna said, handing Freddie a pencil. She felt her heart swelling with joy and excitement; she loved Freddie's creative energy and always looked forward to hearing her ideas.

Freddie and Brianna spent the next several minutes writing lyrics and playing new chords on guitar respectively, just bouncing ideas off one another. It was rare that just the two of them spent time together like this, and Brianna wished it would happen more often.

At one point, the couch shifted, and Brianna felt Freddie rest her head on her shoulder, making her heart flutter and her cheeks flush red. "Freddie...?"

"You can keep playing," Freddie answered quietly with her eyes closed, "I just want to listen for a little bit."

Brianna chuckled and continued, and Freddie got more comfortable and snuggled into her side. Brianna hesitated for a moment, but she then carefully leaned into Freddie to be closer, and she didn't seem to mind at all. Neither of them knew how much time had passed by already, but it didn't matter. All they knew was to enjoy this quiet moment while it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic along with the art is also on [my Tumblr!!](https://sirenlovesqueen.tumblr.com/post/630893127464517632/freddie-cuddled-up-on-the-couch-with-her-tall)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
